Ein Leben im Wandel
by Lu-chan-san
Summary: Die Sommerferien vor dem letzten Hogwartsjahr. Harry kann bei den Durslys auszieh und verbringt den Rest der Ferien bei den Weaslys. Ihm und Ron passiert jedoch beim lernen ein kleiner 'Unfall' der viel verändert! HPDM Slash erst in späteren Kapiteln


Ein Leben im Wandel

So, dies hier war meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic, bisher hab ich sie nur auf ff.de gepostet, da ich aber auch hier langsam updaten will, fang ich jetzt an die wenigen Kapitel die schon fertig sind hier zu posten! Ich hoffe sehr sie gefällt euch! Alle Orginalcharakter aus den HP-Büchern und Filmen gehören leider nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling … gemein ich will auch einen von den Schnuckeln … krieg ich Draco bettel

Naja, die Charakter die es in den Büchern und Filmen nicht gibt hab ich erfunden und folglich gehören sie mir grinz … wenn ihr lieb seit geb ich euch vielleicht ein oder zwei ab

Nun will ich euch jedoch nicht weiter aufhalten, fangt ruhig an zu lesen!

Ähm Moment eins noch: Ich entschuldige mich vielmals falls diese FF mit irgendeiner anderen überein stimmt, das wollt ich wirklich nicht, ich hab nur so viele gelesen, das es sein kann das sich meine Gedanken mit etwas aus einer anderen vermischt haben. Also bitte verzeiht mir liebe Autoren!

**_Kapitel 1: Ein kleiner ‚Unfall'_**

Die ersten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien waren rum und Harry konnte nun endlich für immer das Haus der Dursleys verlassen. Ihm steht nun, da er Voldemort nach einem harten Kampf endlich besiegen konnte und dieser sich vor seinen Augen sprichwörtlich in Staub aufgelöst hatte, die Möglichkeit offen steht zu wohnen wo er will.

Vorerst würde er zwar den Rest der Ferien bei den Weaslys im Fuchsbau verbringen und von dort aus mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny nach Hogwarts fahren, aber nach diesem letzten Schuljahr würde er sich eine eigene Wohnung oder ein kleines Häuschen suchen und endlich alleine wohnen. Er hätte endlich seine Ruhe und niemand würde ihm mehr sagen was er tun sollte oder ihm irgendwelche Befehle erteilen.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend verstaute er seine letzten Sachen in dem großen Hogwartskoffer, sperrte Hedwig in ihren Käfig und ging dann nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick durch sein ehemaliges Zimmer nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich in einem Sessel fallen und wartete das Mr. Weasly kam. Dieser hatte Harry versprochen ihn abzuholen, damit er nicht alleine mit all seinem Gepäck apparieren musste. Vernon Dursley stand mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Fernseher und beäugte ihn misstrauisch, Dudley hockte etwas ängstlich neben Petunia auf dem Sofa, die beide starrten vor sich hin und wagten es nicht sich auch nur zu bewegen.

Dann endlich erschien mit einem Plopp Arthur Weasly und stand mitten im Wohnzimmer. „Harry, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen, bereit?" fragte er und ignorierte die Dursleys dabei völlig. Harry nickte und verkleinerte mit einem Zauber sein Gepäck, woraufhin Arthur ihm die Hälfte abnahm. „Startklar Harry?" wollte er noch wissen und als Harry wieder nickte apparierte er.

Gerade als auch Harry apparieren wollte hörte er Vernon etwas grummeln. „Was ist?" fragte er verwirrt und schaute über seiner Schulter zu seinem Onkel. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass auch nur einer der Dursleys noch etwas sagen würde.

„Ich habe gesagt das du es ja nicht wagen solltest wieder zu kommen, wir sind froh dich endlich los zu werden!" wiederholte Vernon seine Worte und wurde dabei rot, so dass er nun wie ein fettes Schwein aussah.

Langsam drehte sich Harry nun vollständig zu Vernon Dursley um, er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Nun, ich hatte bestimmt nicht vor wieder zu kommen, übrigens sollten du und Dudley vielleicht mal eine Diät in Erwägung ziehen, bevor ihr an Überfettung verreckt!" meinte er dann abfällig und apparierte.

Im Fuchsbau:

Kaum das Harry neben Mr. Weasly erschienen war, wurde er auch schon von Mrs. Weasly in eine mütterliche Umarmung gezogen. „Harry Liebling, wie siehst du denn aus? So dünn, haben dich diese Muggel denn gut behandelt? …" fing sie an und ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen als er etwas erwidern wollte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah über ihre Schulter hilfesuchend zu Ron, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und ihn entschuldigend ansah. Mit einem stummen seufzen ließ er die Behandlung weiter über sich ergehen. Er freute sich zwar, wie sonst auch, das sich Mrs. Weasly über sein kommen zu freuen schien, doch irgendwie nervte es ihn auch leicht.

Nach einer Weile ließ Molly Weasly Harry endlich los, bugsierte ihn aber sofort zu einem Stuhl am Esstisch. „Naja, gut das du jetzt hier bist, da werden wir dich mal so richtig aufpäppeln! Greif zu." sagte sie noch, wedelte mit ihren Zauberstab und geschwind schmierten sich Brote, die dann auf dem Tisch landeten, die meisten direkt auf einem Teller vor Harry, der sich ein Käsebrot nahm.

Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Ginny und Ron setzten sich zu und fingen auch an zu essen, nach einer Weile stand dann Mr. Weasly auf und verabschiedete sich, er musste noch ins Ministerium und dann einige Hausdurchsuchungen durchführen. Der Rest aß weiter, Mrs. Weasly und Ginny unterhielten sich über irgendein Kochbuch und Ron berichtete Harry von den neusten Geschehnissen in der Zaubererwelt.

Als alle mit essen fertig waren, gingen Ron und Harry hoch in Rons Zimmer und verbrachten den Tag mit einer Diskussion über Quidditch und rumalbern. Zum Abendessen kamen sie wieder nach unten und anschließend spielten sie noch einige Runden Snape explodiert, bevor sie dann schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die beiden durch den lauten „Frühstücken" Ruf von Molly auf und schlurften nach einer Katzenwäsche und dem schnellen in die Kleider schlüpfen nach unten. Ginny saß schon am Tisch und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln wie die beiden Schlafmützen durch die Tür traten.

„Morgen!" grummelte Harry und ließ sich nach einem Blick auf Ginny neben sie auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er stellte fest das Rons kleine Schwester sich in den letzten zwei Wochen verändert hatte, sie wirkte irgendwie erwachsener, was vielleicht daran lag das sie gewachsen war und das nicht nur von der Höhe, auch an einigen anderen Stellen war sie irgendwie weiblicher geworden und ihre Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden.

Harry fand zwar das sie erwachsener und hübscher aus sah und sicher sehr anziehen, doch konnte er ihr nicht solche Gefühle entgegenbringen. Für ihn war sie, genau wie Hermine, wie eine kleine Schwester die er beschützen wollte und liebte, aber eben nur als Schwester.

Während Harry nun begann auf einem Toast zu kaun, war seine ‚Schwester' bereits fertig und stand nun auf. „Mum ich bin fertig mit Frühstücken, ich geh mich jetzt dann anziehen!" murmelte sie und verschwand nach oben. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund und sah fragend zu seiner Mum.

„Ach Ron, ich hab dir doch erzählt das Ginny und ich einkaufen gehen und nachher dann Hermine abholen!" bekam er seine Antwort und nickte. „Ach ja, hatt ich vergessen."

Molly Weasly seufzte und zauberte schnell noch die Küche sauber als auch Ginny schon wieder runter kam.

„Fertig Schätzchen? Das ist gut, dann können wir ja los!" meinte Molly zufrieden zu ihrer Tochter und zog sich selbst schnell noch einen einfachen Umhang über, dann ging sie zum Kamin und hielt Ginny das Flohpulver hin. Ginny nahm siche etwas, warf es ins Feuer und nannte ihr Ziel, mit einem „By Harry, Ron!" verschwand sie dann in den grünen Flammen.

„So, wir sind dann weg, macht keinen Mist, lasst mir das Haus stehn und lernt was für die Schule!" sagte Molly zu den Jungs und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

Ron und Harry stöhnten lernen, ja klar. Dann sahen sie sich an und fingen an zu grinsen. „Weißt du Harry, Mum hat recht, wir sollten wirklich ‚lernen'!" meinte Ron und grinste Harry an. „Stimmt, wir sollten unbedingt das Duellieren üben, aber erst schlage ich vor das wir einen kleinen Zaubertrank brauen und die Sachen hier in der Küche stehn lassen. Schließlich soll deine Mum ja sehen das wir ‚gelernt' haben!" grinste Harry zurück.

Ron nickte heftig und holte rasch seine Zaubertranksachen von oben, dann fing er in dem Buch an zu blättern und suchte nach einem geeigneten Zaubertrank. Harry lugte über seine Schulter und tippte nach einer Weile auf einen. „Aber Harry, der ist doch viel zu schwer!" meinte Ron und sah seinen Freund erschrocken an.

„Ach was, den haben wir letztes Jahr schon mal gemacht!" winkte dieser ab und suchte die Zutaten zusammen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du sicher? Ich glaube der hieß anders, aber wenn du meinst, dann brauen wir halt den Trank der Erkenntnis!" murmelte der Rotschopf und stellte seinen Kessel aufs Feuer.

Nach einer dreiviertelstunde war der Trank fertig und hatte sogar hargenau die vorgeschriebene Konsistenz und Farbe. „Hey, der sieht ja genau so aus wie beschrieben, wie hast du das gemacht?" hauchte Ron und sah erstaunt in den Kessel.

Harry lächelte leicht, ihn wunderte es nicht das alles an dem Trank stimmte, denn schließlich hatte er in dem vergangenen Jahr heimlich geübt und in den letzten zwei Wochen auch fleißig für Zaubertränke gelernt. Zwar war er sich noch nicht sicher ob er nun, da Voldemort nicht mehr da war wirklich noch Aurorer werden wollte, doch lernen konnte nich schaden, er wollte sich schließlich diese Möglichkeit offen halten. Außerdem war er in Zaubertränke nicht wirklich schlecht, er mochte bloß Snape nicht und es machte ihm spaß diesen zu ärgern in dem er ihn zur Weißglut trieb, doch hatte er sich vorgenommen jetzt auf seine Noten zu achten und so musste er seine Zaubertränke nicht mehr versaun.

„Tja, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen!" antwortete er Ron dann mit einem Grinsen und nahm sich eine Kelle von dem Zaubertrank und trank sie leer. Ron sah ihn unsicher an. „Hey, kannst doch nicht einfach so davon trinken, was ist wenn er nur richtig aussieht?" protestierte dieser, doch zu spät. Abwartend sah er den schwarzhaarigen an, doch man konnte nichts erkennen. „Und spürst du irgendwas?" fragte er dann nach einigen Minuten.

„Hmm, nein nichts, ist wohl doch nicht alles richtig!" meinte Harry mit einem enttäuschten Schulterzucken. „Naja, auch gut, dann lass uns jetzt Duellieren üben!" sagte Ron erleichtert und ging dann mit Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer. Nachdem sie das Mobilar in Matratzen verzaubert und damit alles im Raum ausgelegt hatten, stellten sie sich auf.

„Aber nimm bitte Rücksicht auf mich, ich bin nich Vol …. Du-weist-schon-wer!" äußerte sich Ron. Harry sah ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Man Ron, wann sagst du endlich seinen Namen, er heißt Voldemort und Voldemort lebt nicht mehr und keine Angst, ich werde nur die Sprüche verwenden die wir gelernt haben!" entgegenete Harry.

Die beiden verbeugte sich und dann ging es los. Sie schleuderten sich Flüche entgegen die sie immer wieder gegen die Wände schleuderten und Harry musste sich eingestehen das Ron wirklich sehr gut geworden war. Meistens währte Harry die Flüche nur ab, da er Ron erstmal austesten wollte.

Nach einer Weile jedoch wurde ihm leicht schwindelig, er ignorierte das zuerst zwar, aber so langsam nahm dieses Gefühl zu und gerade als er Ron bitten wollte eine Pause ein zu legen, wurde ihm unsagbar heiß und er verlor das Bewusstsein in dem Moment als ihn ein Fluch von Ron traf, der seinen schwankenden Schild durchbrochen hatte.

Ron starrte auf Harry der nun auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte, leicht verunsichert kam er auf seinen Freund zu, dachte er doch das dieser nur so tat als ob er bewusstlos war. Gerade als er Harry an der Schulter umdrehn wollte, schimmerte seine Gestalt etwas und dann fingen plötzlich Harrys Haare an zu wachsen, Ron keuchte erschrocken auf.

Verwirrt drehte Ron nun Harry um, dabei bemerkte das irgendwas anders war. Irgendwie war Harry etwas geschrumpft, er strich die langen Haare aus Harrys Gesicht und keuchte erschrocken auf, nicht nur das sein Freund geschrumpft war, sein Gesicht sah jetzt weiblich aus. Der rothaarige ließ seine Blick über den Körper des Bewusstlosen gleiten und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. WAS zum Teufel war das denn? Er ließ eine seiner Hände langsam auf die Brust von Harry sinken, geschockt zuckte er zurück und wich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bis ans andere Raumende zurück, den Blick auf seinen Freund gerichtet.

Totenblass sah er von seiner Hand zu Harry und wieder zurück, dies wiederholte er ein paar mal bis sein Blick auf Harry hängen blieb. Er hatte eindeutlich Brüste gefühlt. Aber wie konnte das sein? Harry war doch ein Junge! Ron hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte denn sein Freund war ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr der den er kannte. Er hatte ihn doch schon oft genug in der Gemeinschaftsdusche der Gryffindors gesehen und war sich ganz sicher das er da keine Brüste hatte, doch nun war dies anders.

Sein bester Freund schien ein MÄDCHEN geworden zu sein!

tbc

Tja also … hier ist also mein ersten Kapitel, wie gefällt es euch? Soll ich weiter schreiben? Habt ihr überhaupt interesse daran weiter zu lesen? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinungen!

Eure Lu-chan-san

HHHHHHHHH


End file.
